stuyfandomcom-20200214-history
Departments
The classes at Stuyvesant are grouped into ten departments: *[[Mathematics Department|'Mathematics']] – In order to prepare the students in our specialized math-science high school for today's technological society, the mission of the Mathematics Department is to improve students' analytical skills, problem solving abilities, and technological skills, as well as to develop an understanding and appreciation of the inductive and deductive reasoning employed in logic. *[[Chemistry Department|'Chemistry']] and [[Physics Department|'Physics']] – It is the goal of the Chemistry and Physics Departments to provide students with a solid foundation in the physical sciences while fostering a general intrigue with these subjects. To do so, we offer a wide range of courses which include those required for graduation (Regents Chemistry and Regents Physics) along with many geared for students who have a strong interest in science. *[[Biology Department|'Biology']] – It is the intent of the Biology and Geo-Science Department to offer courses containing the most current and pertinent content and concepts in science. To this end, we offer elective courses that are both career oriented and courses for the student who has a generally high interest in science. *[[Social Studies Department|'Social Studies']] – The Social Studies Department provides students with a wide range of challenging and exciting courses covering the ancient and contemporary world. In addition to the New York State required courses in Global Studies, United States History, Participation in Government and Economics, we encourage students to enroll in electives courses beginning in their sophomore year. *[[English Department|'English']] – Selectives were designed to cover and augment a specialty area within the CORE curriculum for terms 5,6,7, and 8. Students who opt out of a reading or writing CORE course should, along with enjoying the opportunity to specialize, note what material should be studied independently to ensure that there are no gaps in their English education. *[[World Language Department|'World Language']] – The Department of World Languages currently offers courses in eight languages: Chinese, French, German, Hebrew, Italian, Japanese, Latin and Spanish. As a graduation requirement, each student must complete a three-year sequence in one of the languages offered. *[[Computer Science Department|'Computer Science']] – Stuyvesant High School offers one of the country's most innovative and exciting computer science programs. Courses in the sequence start with the assumption that students have never been exposed to computer science. Students completing the sequence will be exposed to advanced college level subjects. The program emphasizes a variety of problem solving techniques and exposes students to new and different ways of thinking. There is also an emphasis on the relationships between computer science and other subject areas. *[[Music & Fine Arts Department|'Music & Fine Arts']] – The music department's performing ensembles are all exceptional, functioning at the highest levels using standard literature. Stuyvesant has 5 bands, 3 string orchestras and 2 choirs. Acceptance into the ensembles is through competitive auditions. Our fine arts department includes courses in watercolor, computer graphics and acrylic oil painting. *[[Health & Physical Education Department|'Health & Physical Education']] – What could be more important than keeping the body and mind in optimal working condition? The Physical Education Department offers a wide range of activities, the goal of which is to encourage a lifelong interest in exercise and health and to promote self-esteem, teamwork and sportsmanship. Juniors and Seniors may select from an array of activities, including in-line skating, ballroom dancing, swimming, life guarding, aerobics, kickboxing and weight training. *[[Technology Department|'Technology']] – Technology represents the "real world" application of science and mathematics. Technology advances with new discoveries in science, which in turn enhances the ability of scientists to conduct experiments and engineers to produce new technology for consumers and industry.